Twilight Revamped
by gossipgirl111
Summary: Based on twilight What if Edward was happily married to Alice instead of being alone and they all move to Forks. What happends when he meets Bella?


Prolouge 

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that made my family and I move. You see we are not like any other normal family. Most of us are close to the same age and most of us have been that way since before this century.

You see we are vampires. Not the bloody, gory, and killing machine kind though. We are….unlike our kind and resented for what we do, though we are allowed in peace we are taking upon lightly.

Carlisle Cullen is the founder of this clan. He was changed over some 400 years ago and despised who he was. Self-denial was his friend for years and through many times of unsuccessful suicides he realized he was bound for this life for eternity. Throughout the years he learned to perfect his distain towards human blood lust and found relief in animal's blood. Carlisle found that its potent enough to sustain him, but it's not as strong or fulfilling enough as humans'. He also found that it changes our eye color to a light gold than a obvious stark, wine red.

Also through medical practice he gained new perspective on life and made it his duty to save others and make up for the lives he took. That's how he found me in the early nineteenth century dying of the Spanish influenza. He told me my mother knew what he was when he was tending to us in the hospital. She had begged him to save me from death and had said that I had a bigger purpose than dying from this disease.

Carlisle had thought it over many times and had always wanted a companion, someone to talk to and fill the loneliness that grew within. But it went against everything he believed in. He promised himself he would never harm another living being as long as he was on this earth. There were ways around that apparently so. On the day of my death, my mother was vastly fading away, the sickness warring her down. She pleaded once more to save me and died in his arms.

Carlisle came to the conclusion that if he changed me he wouldn't be killing me, but saving me from an impending slow death.

He had been on a thirty seven hour shift and the workers begged him to go home and get some sleep although he didn't need it anymore. (Not that they knew). He slowed my heart rate to seem like I had died and wheeled me off to the morgue. There he had taken my body home and whispered these chilling words into my ear before changing me. "Death shall not claim you."

It had taken three painstaking days for the process to change me and Carlisle finally had want he had always wanted. A companion.

Soon after Esme joined us and became Carlisle's dear wife and my mother for all intents and purposes. She had _almost _killed herself by jumping of a bridge to save herself from the pain of losing her stillborn son. Carlisle found her and saved her like he had saved me because he heard a heartbeat in her body.

Since then, Esme has been a very kind and loving women and I've always known her to be since the day I met her.

Soon after socialite Rosalie Hale was saved from a brutal rape that Carlisle came upon as he found her dying and cast aside on the road. I've always known Rosalie to be some what vain and self centered and pompous, but to others she's a delight and carefree spirit to be around. I won't lie to you she is indeed beautiful but I don't let that get to her head like everyone else does.

Next was Emmett McCarthy, he was mauled by a bear and Rosalie found him dying in the Rocky Mountains and rushed him home to Carlisle. Since the day he awoke changed they never left each others side.

Now I've saved the best for the last. Alice. My wonderful Alice. She was brought to us by her nomadic companion Jasper, or rather she brought them to us. Alice has the gift of foresight and saw us all once in a vision and learned of our lifestyle. She dreamed to become apart of us and found us with Jasper.

That's how our little group evolved and became a family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I. We occasionally move around a lot to avoid suspicion to our kind and to maintain the way we live. We can't stay in one area for more than four years if we pull it off because of our never aging and repopulation of the animals we kill.

For now though, we have just moved to Forks, Arizona. We have been to this place before but it had just been me and Carlisle. I wonder how much different this place has gotten? Naturally we haven't been here in over sixty years so hopefully no one remembers us. Esme found this rather large house buried in the middle of the woods, far away from the people in forks. It has eight rooms and four and a half baths and a lovely kitchen. Not that we would ever use it.

Right now however we are all staying at Tanya's coven. We had to leave earlier because of Jasper's run in with a human. I don't know when he is ever going to adapt to this lifestyle and quite frankly I don't think he is really trying to. But he is my brother and I care for him deeply and will always try to help him but he really needs to straighten up his act. Tanya and her kin most certainly wouldn't be pleased if something happened with him here.

We will be moving to Forks in a couple of days and I hope we will be able to stay there for quite some time before we will have to move again. I don't think my Alice would like it there at all because there aren't a lot of _nice_ places to shop. She will find a way to do so though she always does.

I hear also that this place is flourished with quite a lot of population of bear. Emmett would really _really_ love that.

Esme loves any place we go to and this wouldn't make a difference to her, and as long as there is a hospital Carlisle is there.

Me and Alice might try and pose as sophomores in school so we can stay longer. That would be hilarious to see. But then I would have to listen to all those annoying, childish minds blabbering about nothing. Although, I think the day I meet someone whose mind is completely shut off to me will be the day hell froze over. I couldn't image that if I did meet that person I couldn't stop myself from being away from them. Such a wonder to be around someone that I couldn't hear their thoughts.

To be able to relax fully and be quiet. But I would miss not being able to hear Emmett babble on and hear Alice's mesmerizing voice. I love her so much it hurts. If anything were to happened to her I don't know what I would do. She is my life.


End file.
